This application claims the benefit of the filing date of German Application No. 19712347.3, filed Mar. 25, 1997.
Structural frames for use as modular structural units for buildings, as well as the procedure for the manufacture of such a structural frame
The present invention refers to a pre-fabricated structural frame, especially a wall unit, consisting of wood beams (hereinafter called posts) or beams of natural stone for use as a modular structural unit for buildings or other such constructions. Furthermore, the invention refers to a procedure for the manufacture of such a structural frame part.
The reason or starting point of the present invention was that it has clearly become increasingly unaffordable to finance the construction of a home. In addition to real estate prices, construction costs play a crucial role.
Although prefabrication technology has been well known for quite some time, conventional prefabricated homes are still relatively expensive. Wooden houses, especially framework houses, have also long been constructed using conventional technology. The problem has been that the finished beams and posts require a relatively large degree of work and are therefore very costly to cut. In addition, the surface must be treated, so that in the end no money is saved.
One particular problem in the construction of the aforementioned prefabricated houses on the one hand and the framework houses on the other hand is that disassembling them generally requires that the houses are (or must be) destroyed.
The task of the present invention is to introduce a structural frame for use in the construction of a building, which can be manufactured extremely inexpensively and which nevertheless satisfies all requirements for stability and durability. The structural frame in accordance with the present invention should guarantee a simple joining or assembly technology, through which the individual structural frames can be relatively simply disassembled without destroying them, and through which they can also be reassembled without difficulty in a new arrangement or combination.
One especially crucial starting point of the present invention involves the positive use or application of by-products from a sawmill (or from a quarry), which are of low quality due to their imprecise measurements.
The present invention is designed in such a way that the posts (wood beams or beams of natural stone) are subject to tolerance, especially rough cut parts, which are joined together in such a way that a structural frame with exactly predetermined overall dimensions (length and width) is created. The opening of the structural framework is covered using planking materials also subject to tolerance, especially rough cut parts; the longitudinal beams, and if necessary the cross beams as well, have grooves lengthwise on the outside, into which sealing wedges are placed during construction in order to improve the sealing effect.
The procedure for the manufacture of these structural frames is also characterized by two cross posts facing one another, which are mounted on an assembly/work table in such a way that their outer dimensions correspond to the predetermined outer dimensions of the structural frame, that the cross posts are cut to length according to the predetermined outer dimensions, that both of the laterally adjoining/ending longitudinal posts are cut and fitted according to the predetermined inner dimensions of the mounted cross posts, and that the cross and longitudinal posts are joined in the corner area.
In other words than those used in the aforementioned secondary claim, the basis of the present invention consists of using roughly measured materials, especially rough cut wood beams or wood boards (as well as stone beams), as the basic materials for modular structural frames and joining these in such a way thatxe2x80x94in reference to the crucial outer dimensions of the overall structurexe2x80x94a frame of exact dimensions is created, which can be joined to (and disassembled from) other structural frames of comparable type and size using conventional kit technology.
It is easily understandable that there is a significant decrease in construction costs, not only because of the considerable reduction in the price of construction parts, but also because of the more favorable construction time and the fact that there is no longer a need for heavy equipment.
In consideration of the assembly of structural frames, a (frame) joiner is proposed in the further embodiment of the present invention, which allowsxe2x80x94in other words than those used in Claim 5xe2x80x94two structural frames to be pulled together through a combination of a left/right screw thread, until they are sufficiently close to one another.
The present invention relates to the construction and use of a modular construction element comprising two cross posts of substantially identical predetermined length between remote cross post ends, two longitudinal posts of substantially identical predetermined length between remote longitudinal post ends, and at least two sheets of planking each having substantially identical predetermined dimensions. Each of the cross posts and each of the longitudinal posts has an inner edge and an outer edge, and each of the cross posts is secured at its respective remote cross post ends to a remote longitudinal post end such that each cross post inner edge faces its opposing cross post inner edge and each longitudinal post inner edge faces its opposing longitudinal post inner edge, the respective inner edges of the respective cross posts and longitudinal posts define a void therebetween, in much the same manner as a picture frame.
The respective outer edges of the secured cross posts and the longitudinal posts define a substantially exact predetermined overall dimension of the modular construction element. Furthermore, the substantially identical predetermined dimensions of each of the at least two sheets of planking are substantially the same as the exact predetermined overall dimension of the modular construction element. Accordingly, each of the at least two sheets of planking are affixed to the cross posts and the longitudinal posts in such a manner as to substantially seal the void defined therebetween.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the modular construction elements may be interconnected by placing two of the modular construction elements in general planar alignment. Next, at least one joiner for attaching the respective modular construction elements and for maintaining the respective modular construction elements in general planar alignment is interposed therebetween. In a preferred embodiment, each joiner comprises at least one receptacle casing defining a cylindrical void therethrough, a round bolt for receiving at least one receptacle casing, and at least one screw structure for radial insertion through the receptacle casing and round bolt. Next, the interconnection is completed by engaging the screw structure with each of the two modular construction elements and tightening the screw structure to securely interconnect the modular construction units.